The present invention relates to a signaling method for a service type of a service transmitted by non-real time (hereinafter abbreviated NRT) and detailed information on the service through a broadcast network and an operation of an NRT receiver for receiving to process the corresponding information, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiver and a method for providing NRT service by accessing the files associated with the NRT content. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for the receiver to obtain additional information on the corresponding NRT service using the service relevant signaling information, determine how to process and output the corresponding service to a user and determine an operation of an associated application module.